


A Bit Extreme

by indigorose50



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: A mishap during Edelgard's birthday celebration causes Dorothea to need medical attention. So naturally Edelgard scoops her up and brings her to the Emperor's private quarters.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	A Bit Extreme

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my first House Leader and two women who deserve the world. These are Edelgard loving hours~
> 
> I love these two and am SO happy I can finally write for them! Enjoy!

It was with great force that Emperor Edelgard kicked open her own bedroom door. In her arms, Dorothea continued to loudly protest. Edelgard ignored this and marched over to her bed. 

“You hurt yourself performing for  _ me _ ,” Edelgard said as she lowered Dorothea gently onto the bed. “Let me take care of you.”

Dorothea sat up. “It’s just a twisted ankle, Edie. You didn’t have to carry me away like…” She flushed and twisted a bit of hair around her finger, not looking at Edelgard. “Well, like a knight rescuing a damsel in distress, frankly.”

Edelgard smirked. “You  _ were _ in distress.” She knelt before Dorothea and began taking off her sandal.

“Yes, but you know the old saying— ‘the show must go on’. I’ve performed through worse.” Dorothea cast her eyes around the bedroom. “Why come up here? Surely the infirmary was closer.”

“But this is more private. And it gives me a chance to thank you properly.” The ankle had not yet begun to swell, but Dorothea hissed in pain when Edelgard prodded it with her finger. Edelgard stood and crossed to her dresser. “I know there was a great deal to organize. The birthday lunch, gathering our friends, making sure we all wouldn’t be disturbed relaxing in the garden— not to mention creating and performing an original opera act.” Edelgard pulled out an elixir. “And I know you didn’t have Hubert’s help. I asked him to forget about doing anything for my birthday weeks ago. Fighting Slither has kept us both too busy to waste time planning such a thing.”

When Edelgard turned back around, it was to find Dorothea watching her with a small smile. Edelgard was long used to people staring at her. But for some reason Dorothea’s gaze made her fidget. “Yes?”

“I just missed the sound of your voice,” Dorothea confessed.

Edelgard suddenly felt warm and shrugged off the crimson and white wrap Bernadetta had given her after lunch. “I… see.” She cleared her throat as she made her way back to the bed.

Dorothea giggled. “Oh Edie, I asked Hubie  _ months _ ago if I could be in charge of your birthday!”

“You did?”

“Yes! As much fun as it is being back with the opera company, I have missed you greatly.”

Edelgard knelt again, undoing the top of the elixir. “I have missed you too. But don’t you think all of this was a bit extreme just to spend time with me again?”

The bed jostled as Dorothea leaned forward. Edelgard kept her eyes on her work, pouring a scant amount of elixir into her hands. “Edie...” Dorothea placed her hands on Edelgard’s shoulders. 

The Emperor of the Adrestian Empire, knees buried in her own bedroom rug, had no choice but to look up at Dorothea. “Yes?”

Dorothea tiled Edelgard’s chin up with a single finger. Warm brown hair framed Dorothea’s face, the waves long enough now to rest at her waist. Her green eyes looked down at Edelgard with such fondness Edelgard found breathing difficult. 

A smirk. “You carried me out of the throne room and all the way up here for something that could have been fixed with a Heal. Don’t you think  _ that _ was a bit extreme?”

At that, Edelgard couldn’t help but let out a huff of amusement. “Well, perhaps.” Dorothea let go of her face and Edelgard ducked her head. This both hid what she was sure was a bright blush and forced her attention back to Dorothea’s ankle. “I simply find I am tired of seeing my friends hurt.” She ran her hands over the ankle as gently as she could. The skin sparkled where the elixir touched. Edelgard lightly massaged it into the ankle while Dorothea sighed with relief above her. “Be it a wound from Slither or a paper cut in the library, I have had enough of seeing those I love in pain.”

The elixir soon dried on Edelgard’s hands, signifying that its effect was done. She capped the bottle and picked up Dorothea’s sandal. Once it was on, Edelgard got to her feet— and laughed at the sight before her. 

Dorothea was lying fully back on the bed. She looked content there, among Edelgard’s silk sheets and numerous pillows. Edelgard moved to stand beside her. Dorothea cracked open an eye and said brightly, “Ah,  _ there’s _ what I love to see.”

“What?”

“Your smile.”

There was no hiding her blush now. Even as Edelgard turned away, hand over her mouth self consciously, she could hear Dorothea giggling at her expense. 

Dorothea sat up and wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s waist. “I’m just teasing! No need to get so flustered!” 

Hugs from Dorothea used to be so common during their days at the academy. Even during the war, Edelgard could expect a hug after every victory; be it out of cheer at winning or comfort after killing an old friend. Now, with Dorothea leading the Mittelfrank Opera Company and Edelgard leading the Empire, they were becoming a rarity. Edelgard wrapped an arm around Dorothea in an effort to make the hug last longer.

Without fully processing her own words, Edelgard said, “Would you like to move in here?”

Dorothea looked up at her without letting go. Her eyes, normally big and expressive, were almost impossibly wide. “Move in?”

“Here. With me.” Edelgard shifted to hold Dorothea with both arms. “I have been wanting to ask for a while. And as it seems you miss me just as much—”

“Yes! I would love to move into the palace!” Dorothea interrupted with clear excitement. “It would be so much easier to see you and Hubie and Ferdie! And it’s not as if it’s a long commute to the opera house from here. You don’t have to make a fuss over the room either. It doesn’t have to be extravagant, I simply need a bed and a vanity.”

Edelgard tightened her hold slightly, pursing her lips. Dorothea must have noticed because she stopped talking. “I- I suppose I wasn’t clear,” Edelgard stammered out. She shook her head and spoke again with more confidence, as if she were commanding a general in a meeting as opposed to speaking with a friend. “I was asking if you would like to move in  _ here _ .”

Dorothea blinked. “Here?”

“My room. With  _ me _ .” Edelgard released Dorothea to cup her cheeks with both hands, forcing her hands to stop shaking. “Dorothea, will you move in with me?” 

“I…” Dorothea stared, letting go of Edelgard to cover the hand holding her left cheek. “Do you mean— not just to say thank you for today, right?”

Edelgard smiled. “No, this is not just a thank you. Though I do owe you many of those for making today so nice.”

“Then, is this a proposal?! I accept!”

“No! Well, perhaps  _ eventually _ but first—”

Dorothea’s laugh was not disparaging in the slightest. “You sound just like Ingrid! I know what you mean, Edie. You’re asking to court me, yes?”

Edelgard nodded. “I am sorry. This went so much better in my head.”

“Most things do.” Dorothea rose to her knees on the bed, putting herself just at Edelgard’s height. “I accept.”

“I’m glad.” That was a severe understatement but Edelgard knew the smile on her face made her understood. “You did look quite at home on my bed. Comfortable enough for you?”

“Well, there was  _ one _ thing missing…” Before Edelgard could read the mischievous smirk, Dorothea had pulled Edelgard onto the bed. The pair fell back onto the pillows, Dorothea laughing as Edelgard let out a surprised “ _ Oof” _ . 

They found the right arrangement with ease. Dorothea held Edelgard against her heart, petting her hair soothingly. Edelgard held Dorothea around the middle and smiled even as Dorothea’s hair tickled her nose. “Is that better?” Edelgard asked. Her eyes were slipping shut.

“Much better. A girl could get used to this.” Dorothea pressed a kiss to the top of Edelgard’s head. “Happy birthday, Edie.”

“Thank you, Dorothea. My love.”

“...You do realize we left your guests down there without someone to celebrate.”

“They will be fine for the time being. If Ferdinand hasn’t taken your place on stage I’m sure Lysithea will demand they move on to cake.”

“Fair point.” Another kiss. “Next year, I will make your birthday even better.”

“That will be difficult.” Edelgard picked up her head, her heart melting at the look of adoration on Dorothea’s face. “But I have full confidence you can do it.” She then leaned forward and kissed Dorothea softly on the lips. 

The moment was spoiled by a maid knocking on Edelgards’s bedroom door. “Your Majesty? I have been sent by Lord Vestra to tell you General Bergliez and Captain Galatea are arguing over the food. The other guests seem to be taking sides…”

Dorothea put her hands over her mouth to stem the flow of laughter that mental image produced. Edelgard sighed. “Very well. Did Lord Vestra say anything else?”

“Um, to quote him exactly, “I’m begging you to make her come back down so I am not alone in this”. He seemed out of sorts.”

That only made Dorothea’s laughter stronger. “Poor Hubie!”

“We will be right down.”


End file.
